theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Traditional Magic
Traditional Magic is one of the oldest and purest forms of sorcery inherent to the Earth and the forces of nature. Traditional Magic is undoubtedly the most popular form of witchcraft known-to-man, however it is also the most exhausting. This is mainly due to the fact whenever a witch uses this power they must exert their own energy, causing them to experience symptoms of dizziness, fatigue and minor nosebleeds. Ayana Bennett explained the limits of this power throughout the fulmination of The Old Ones Series; stating that if she pushed too hard, it would push back. History The history of traditional magic dates as far back to the beginning of Creation. Traditional magic is the energy of the Earth itself. It is the very essence of which binds all things together. Traditional magic is famous for drawing its energy from the natural world and may be used however a witch sees fit. Contrary to other forms of witchcraft, traditional magic does not violate the laws of nature, but is simply a law unto itself that remains a mystery by scientific means. The Great Divide During the Archaic period in Greece, the witches of the Greek community lived in blissful harmony with one another. During this period of time, all witches practiced traditional magic because at the time there weren't any other forms of witchcraft to practice. However, after a powerful witch named Lorena created the immortality spell, this controversial act caused the witches to divide into two groups: conventional and unconventional. The conventional witches saw the immorality spell as a violation of the natural law that all living creatures must die. These witches sought to border the limitations of magic by creating religious commandments that every witch should adhere. However, a subgroup of witches who held unconventional beliefs about magic saw the immorality spell as a revelation of divine potential and flouted the testaments of their peers. These differences of opinion created a rift between the witches that would last for more than two millennia. After the same witch who created the immortality spell, failed to eradicate the original congregation of immortals, she devised a plan to confine their souls inside of a supernatural purgatory called The Other Side, which she also created. This purgatory was designed to imprison the soul of every supernatural spirit who died. While later supernatural creatures such as vampires and werewolves were damned to spend all of eternity in a state of solitude, where they were prevented from interacting with the other spirits on The Other Side; witches were not constricted to this rule and were given supreme authority and power. The accumulation of all non-living witches on The Other Side became known as the Spirits. Together, the Spirits were known to possess an ethereal field of collective knowledge and power that could be accessed by any witch who called upon their assistance. This form of witchcraft became known as "spirit magic". It is known that whenever a witch would call upon the Spirits for help, they were drawing energy from the witches on The Other Side. Unlike other forms of magic, spirit magic is highly dependent on the cooperation of the Spirits and can only be used as the Spirits see fit. Because of this, the Spirits discovered that they could dominate the living witches from The Other Side by punishing anyone who used magic unconventionally. At some point in time, the conventional witches sought to exterminate their enemies by calling upon the Spirits to cast a powerful curse that would prevent them from practicing traditional magic. This curse was designed so that whenever these infidels would attempt to draw energy from the Earth, the forces of nature would turn against them by creating earthquakes, hurricanes, tornadoes, and other natural disasters as a means to wipe them out of existence. Trivia *According to Jamia Bennett, traditional magic is the oldest form of witchcraft. *According to Lauren Bennett, the pentagram represents traditional magic. *According to Stella, witches who practice traditional magic can increase their strength by channeling external forces of energy (e.g. the elements, the Moon, the Sun, etc.) *Traditional magic is highly dependent on the level of knowledge a witch has over the elements of the Earth and the forces of nature. *Witches who practice traditional magic are capable of becoming extremely powerful though it requires immense practice and training. Category:Witches Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Category:Vampire-Witch Hybrids Category:Witch Covens Category:Tribrids